


honey, do you love me?

by nightquills



Series: it’s our time now (if you want it to be) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Flirting, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Jean gets very flustered when Marco chooses him in a game that their friends are playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, do you love me?

“Honey, do you love me?” Marco purred from where he crouched over Jean’s shoulder. Jean could feel how flushed his own cheeks were, radiating warmth from the blood rapidly pooling there.

Marco’s breath fanned against Jean’s ear, hot and humid, and the little sigh Marco made ruffled the hair on the side of Jean’s neck. Jean couldn’t help the shivers that ran down his spine, nor the way that goosebumps started to rise on his skin. “I love you, honey, but I just can’t smile.”   
  
“Are you sure, honey?” Marco exhaled breathily, moving his head lower so that it sat upon Jean’s shoulder. The action meant that wisps of Marco’s dark hair brushed against Jean’s cheek with every inhale and exhale he made. Jean sat perfectly still, the knuckles of his hands showing bone-white against his skin where he clenched them on the edges of his seat.

The position of Marco’s head meant that his lips were tilted towards Jean, angled upwards to rest just to the side of the swell of Jean’s vocal chords, just above his hammering pulse. Jean could hear his own blood pounding in his ears, and wondered if Marco could hear it too--he wondered if the other boy could even  _ see _ the way that his pulse pounded against the side of his neck. 

“All I want is a smile… Am I really asking for too much, sweetheart?” Marco raised his hands to run over Jean’s upper arms--his warm palms slid up and down from the other boy’s shoulders to just above his elbows, moving back and forth slowly in a way that mocked how such a movement was generally meant to be seen as comforting, reassuring. It was the exact opposite, and Marco knew it. 

Jean swallowed reflexively, and that, he was  _ sure _ Marco could hear. Marco leaned forwards just enough to ghost his lips over the other boy’s jaw, feather light and then gone in an instant. 

Jean’s teeth bore crescent indentations into his lips, and he could feel the slight way that the marks smarted when he opened his mouth to gasp out, “I love you, but I just can’t smile.”

“If you can’t smile for me, honey, are you  _ really _ sure that you love me?” Marco asked, maneuvering himself around Jean’s side so that he was now in front of the other boy, facing him head on. 

“I’m sure,” Jean tried to say, but his words caught in his throat at the look in Marco’s eyes and the way the other boy kept leaning towards him, like an elliptical orbit that came close, so close to him, only to draw back and then come close again. Jean’s words came out more softly and far less confident than he was aiming for. 

Marco seized his apparent weakness and boldly moved to perch himself astride Jean’s lap. 

Jean forced himself to look to the side, away from Marco and the warm caramel eyes he knew were focused only on him. Even looking away, he could feel the intensity in Marco’s gaze. 

“Can I try to convince you, darling?” Marco whispered his words, moving his hands to brace himself on Jean’s shoulders and drawing his face close to the other boy in order to nuzzle their cheeks together. 

“It won’t work--baby, I just can’t smile,” Jean grit out, resolutely holding the position of his eyes away from the boy in his lap. Jean was sure that steam would start to rise from his face at any moment--his cheeks were on fire.

“Mhmm, I wouldn’t be so sure about that…. I can be very persuasive when I want to be, you know.” Marco’s tone was conversational and matter of fact, even casual, but the way he pressed his chest against Jean’s was anything but. “Won’t you look at me, honey?” Marco pled, raising the timbre of his voice just slightly at the end, and his lips made the term of endearment sound filthy to Jean’s ears. 

Marco brought his hands up to rest on Jean’s cheeks, trying to gently turn his head towards him. One of his thumbs ran over the corner of Jean’s mouth, and Jean had to bite his lip again to keep it from moving against his will. 

Marco finally succeeded in turning Jean’s head slightly to the side. Jean couldn’t keep his eyes from flitting to Marco’s face.  _ Just for a second, _ he told himself, but that plan quickly failed when he saw Marco’s face. The brunet was looking at him so openly; his expression was earnest, and the apples of his cheeks were a light pink, and his eyes were just so warm. When Jean chanced a glance down to Marco’s lips, Marco let his tongue come out and slowly moisten them. 

Desire hit Jean again like freight train to his chest, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward, slowly, slowly--

“He’s smiling!” someone shouted, and Jean jerked back against his seat. He was a little bit dazed from the sudden outburst, and he looked over Marco’s shoulder to see the rest of the group giving him knowing and amused grins, some of them bent over in sudden laughter at the look on his face.

“Finally!”

“About damn time! Maybe we should give Jean some time to cool of before asking him to stand up, though,” Eren said, cackling. He just loved laughing at Jean’s expense. 

Jean’s attention was drawn back to Marco when the other boy spoke. “You were a tough nut to crack, Jean,” Marco said as he slid backwards to remove himself from Jean’s lap. “I do believe your seat is mine, now. It’s your turn.” Marco gave him a crooked smile, light laughter coming from him when Jean failed to move, and he reached down to grab Jean’s hands to pull him to his feet. 

Jean let out a put upon sigh but got to his feet anyway, meeting Marco’s smug smile with a strained but mildly amused quirk of his lips.

Marco pushed at Jean’s back before dropping down to claim the other boy’s now vacant chair, and Jean turned to face the rest of the group in order to choose his own victim.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really should have been working on the other JM fic I have in the works, but... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>   
> [my tumblr](http://nightquills.tumblr.com/)


End file.
